


Damn You, Stark

by RuckyStarnes (GracieForeth)



Series: Steve Rogers One Shots [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 17:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10194554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieForeth/pseuds/RuckyStarnes
Summary: Reader and Steve hide their relationship from everyone, until Stark rats them out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 420 *snickers*  
> Warnings: nope

Y/N pushed away from her boyfriend to end the kiss they were having.

"Y/N? Everything okay?" he asked.

She pressed a finger to his lips and looked around the corner. She looked back at him and he rolled his eyes. Grabbing her hand, he removed it from his lips and leaned in to press a kiss to her forehead, earning a glare from her.

"Y/N, we should just tell--"

"No Steve. He can't find out," she huffed, and that made Steve sigh.

"It won't be bad at all," he reassured her, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling get closer to him.

"Steve," she warned, narrowing her eyes.

"You know most girls would be ecstatic to tell their family and friends that they're dating Captain America," he smirked, kissing her neck.

She moaned softly when he found her sweet spot, but pushed him away again, glaring at him.

"Not me. Can you imagine if he found out?" she backed up more, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "It's bad enough we're doing this at work. You know how Tony is."

"Y/N, everyone knows about us," Steve said, taking a step towards her, resting his hands on her upper arms.

"Doesn't mean I want him to know," she sighed, unfolding her arms to rest her hands on his hips.

"Fine," Steve said, defeated. He lifted her chin and kissed her softly on her lips. She pulled him closer and ran her tongue across his bottom lip, wanting to deepen the kiss, but they were interrupted by a voice behind her.

"See Phil? I told you." Y/N knew that voice anywhere. She turned around to look at Tony Stark. And there, standing next to that bastard of a billionaire, was Agent Coulson. Her father. His mouth hanging open in an "O" and eyes wide.

"Tony, I'm going to kill you," Y/N seethed.

Before Tony could answer, her father spoke. "Why. Didn't. You. Tell. Me?!" his voice went awfully high on the last two words.

"Dad--"

"My daughter is dating Captain America?" Again, voice high.

"Dad--"

"And I find out from Stark?" Y/N heard Steve chuckle.

"Daddy!" Y/N was exasperated by his unhealthy obsession of Steve.

He looked at her, eyes still wide, but a smile on his face.

"Yes, we're dating. Can we just move on?" she asked.

"Sure, sweetie, he said, walking up to her to hug her. "Just so you knew, I always shipped you two."

Y/N groaned. "Dad!"


End file.
